As a fluorene compound having both of an allyl group and an epoxy group, a compound represented by the following general formula (X) as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known as a functional epoxy resin. This compound has an allyl group as an unsaturated bond, so that when it is subjected to hydrosilylation with an organosilicon compound having a Si—H bond, regioselectivity of the reaction is poor, and an internally added β adduct is formed. The internally added portion is inferior in heat resistance, so that there is a problem that heat resistance of the compound is poor.
